<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me How To Dance by Milliesarah16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939376">Teach Me How To Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16'>Milliesarah16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Bad Flirting, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Idols, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Trainee, Trainee Audition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae moves to China to follow his dream... It just so happens that he met his lifelong Idol along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach Me How To Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Somewhat public sex, not checked for errors so if there are many then that's why...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   For as long as he can remember, Jongdae has always loved China. From its language to its culture, there are many things that Jongdae holds in high appreciation; especially China’s music. Naturally, as soon as he was able, Jongdae moved away from his home in South Korea, into a respectable apartment within Changsha. At the time, he had nothing but a small suitcase, a backpack and a wrinkled envelope containing his acceptance letter.</p>
<p>   He practiced his singing as much as possible, until the dreaded moment arrived when he walked through the front doors of the Chromosome Entertainment Group, his mind buzzing with the reality that he had an audition within the very company of his favourite singer, Zhang Yixing.</p>
<p>   He was directed from the reception area towards a corridor full of expensively decorated practice rooms and recording studios. Body trembling, he looked upon the masses of hardworking bodies striving to be the next big thing within the music industry. After a few agonising minutes, he was shown into an almost empty dance studio that had a couple of collapsing tables right in front of the wall of mirrors; several chairs positioned behind it ready for the judges that will be conducting the audition.</p>
<p>   Without realising, the man who led him to the room had disappeared; leaving his anxious form to wander in the direction of a chattering group huddled within the corner of the large, well lit room. As he nears the huddle of men, they grow silent for a moment – glancing at Jongdae as if they were sizing up the competition – before one of them starts chuckling, rising to great the petrified newcomer.</p>
<p>   “Hi there. My name is Kun.” The good looking boy introduces, bowing in greeting which prompts Jongdae to do the same. For a moment, all the years of studying Mandarin fly out of his brain as he stares at the male with a blank expression. Even Korean seems to be out of the question.</p>
<p>   “Uh… “ He really needs to pull himself together, “hi… “</p>
<p>   <em>Really? Hi?</em></p>
<p>   Fortunately, Kun seems to understand his struggle, his smile widening in an oddly comforting way.</p>
<p>   “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>   “Um… Just call me – uh – call me Chen.”</p>
<p>   The other nods, stuck in thought for a moment, “just Chen?”</p>
<p>   “I’m from Korea, so my full name may be hard to pronounce.” Jongdae giggles nervously, fiddling with the ends of his large, baggy jumper.</p>
<p>   “Oh! No worries. You’ll be asked for a stage name at some point, anyway.”</p>
<p>   “That’s if I get in.”</p>
<p>   Kun chuckles again, “don’t be so negative. Who knows what will happen? Anyway, come and meet the guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Shortly after being introduced to the – admittedly very friendly – group, more young, ambitious men start pouring into the room. Going from empty to half full very quickly, it wasn’t long before everyone was anxiously on edge, awaiting the arrival of the talented group of singers, dancers, rappers and producers that will be ruthlessly judging every ounce of their being; from looks to musical talent.</p>
<p>   The only comforting thought is that everyone will be under the same scrutiny, however, not even the gentle smile from Kun is enough to erase the nauseating feeling forming in the pit of Jongdae’s stomach. Said feeling jumps up to his throat, when the door opens to reveal the group of celebrities who will be judging them all. Their beauty and magnificence is unlike anything Jongdae could have imagined; his brain short-circuiting upon the sight of <em>the</em> Kris Wu and <em>the</em> Luhan waltzing into the room. He is so lost in his amazement that he is oblivious to the others clapping and shouting in joy towards the celebrity appearances.</p>
<p>   Just when he thought the situation could not become any more difficult, Zhang Yixing strolls into the dance studio. The very man – his source of inspiration and devotion to singing – is in the same room as him. Never in his wildest dreams, could he have imagined this turn of events. No one warned him that <em>the</em> Zhang Yixing would be overseeing this audition group.</p>
<p>   <em>I’m doomed</em>.</p>
<p>  “Welcome everyone, to the Chromosome Entertainment Group audition!” Yixing announces – his dimpled smile welcoming everyone more than his words have – once the judges have all taken their seats in front of the nervous group of young hopefuls.</p>
<p>   “Me and my fellow judges here all wish you the very best of luck. Above everything else, remember to have some fun. Enjoy yourselves and give it your best.”</p>
<p>   Everyone claps when Yixing finishes speaking, Jongdae having enough mind to join in this time; trying to keep his eyes trained on the recently waxed, wooden floor.</p>
<p>   “Now… In the letters sent out we specified that all of you needed to choose a song that showcases three components – singing, dancing and rapping. We will call you up individually to perform and once everyone is done, you will be led to a different room whilst we deliberate. Once decided, you will each be called back on your own, where you will perform another song of your choice. This one will showcase your chosen skill. We will then let you know if you have been accepted to begin training – “</p>
<p>   Jongdae tuned the words out, focusing on calming his breathing and getting some for of control back, over his nerves. He focuses just in time to hear the first candidate’s name being called, knowing now that there’s no way to turn back and unsend that application he sent in several months ago.</p>
<p>   A the minutes turn to hours, Jongdae’s fear continues to grow to the point where he is on the verge of panicking. Everyone blows him away with their talent, to the point where he wants to rip his own vocal cords out of his body.</p>
<p>   There’s no way that he can even begin to compare to everyone else.</p>
<p>   Lord knows why he thought this was a good idea.</p>
<p>  “Kim J – Jong… da? Dae? Forgive me if I mispronounced your name.”</p>
<p>   <em>Oh shit.</em></p>
<p>   He rises from his cross-legged position on the floor – glancing at Kun with a look of utter terror, only to receive a thumbs up – before everyone begins to clap and shout words of encouragement at him. Taking hesitant, wobbly steps to the middle of the room, he tries his best to focus on his own pale complexion in the mirror, rather than drool over the gorgeous men sat before him. Jongdae gulps before bowing, clearing his throat before mimicking the way others had introduced themselves.</p>
<p>   “Hello. My name is Kim Jongdae. I am from Daejeon in South Korea. I understand that my name is hard to pronounce, so you can just call me Chen.”</p>
<p>   “Welcome, Chen.” Yixing politely greets; his pen gripped between his gorgeously long fingers and <em>oh my goodness, why did I have to look?</em></p>
<p>   “What will you be performing for us today?” Kris continues, pausing from noting something down on the paper in front of him.</p>
<p>   “The song I have chosen is Sweet Lies by EXO.”</p>
<p>   “Okay… When you’re ready, Chen.”</p>
<p>   Jongdae nods his head in confirmation, shakily grabbing the microphone placed next to him. He takes a moment to slow his breathing – closing his eyes to drown out the sound of people around him – making sure to relax his body, ready to get lost in the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “I’m telling you, Chen. You were amazing. You have nothing to worry about.” Xiaojun comforts, sending an encouraging look his way. The gesture is, of course, greatly appreciated but he can’t help but feel a bit down.</p>
<p>   Nothing went wrong with his audition, quite the opposite. Everything went surprisingly well, to the point where it is almost scary. Despite all this, he cannot help but feel somewhat… Outmatched.</p>
<p>   “Chen?” A man calls from the entrance to the alternative dance room they were placed in; waiting for the Korean male by the doors to show him through to the room where the judges are.</p>
<p>   “Good luck Chen.” Kun and the others call out as he rises to leave.</p>
<p>   “You too, guys.”</p>
<p>   Once again, he finds himself stood before the group of perfect human beings. Once again, he tries his best to avoid the gaze of Yixing, which is proving to be rather difficult when he’s leaning back in his chair – hair ruffled and skin glowing – with his tank top displaying too much for Jongdae’s fragile gay heart.</p>
<p>   “As you know, Chen, we now want you to show us your strengths – whether that be singing, dancing or rapping – with a song of your choice. Can you tell us what you’re doing?” Luhan is the one to start this time, his eyes stern and unwavering on Jongdae’s fidgeting form.</p>
<p>   “Um… I feel I am best at singing. I actually chose a song that I wrote, but it’s in Korean.”</p>
<p>   “That’s okay. You can choose anything you want.” Yixing informs, his dimple once again on full display and it takes every ounce of willpower for Jongdae not to continue staring.</p>
<p>   “Okay. The song is called Hello and is a ballad. I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>   It always amazes him that he can grow so lost in music. Even in his imagination – where the music is providing the perfect instrumental to his voice – he puts on a performance and, for one brief moment, he forgets that people are watching him – that Yixing is watching him – envisioning himself on stage, singing to an empty concert hall with no one there to judge him; no one to interrupt his brief escape from reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Okay, Chen.” Yixing’s voice snaps him back to reality, and he’s wandering back to the centre of the room to – once again – stand before their judgement.</p>
<p>   “Your performances today were very impressive. Your dance needs a bit of work, but overall your skills in singing have impressed all of the judges.”</p>
<p>   Heart leaping within his chest, Jongdae bows in gratitude.</p>
<p>   “Thank you.”</p>
<p>   “As a result, I would love to offer you a place in Chromosome Entertainment group as a new trainee.”</p>
<p>   <em>What? Am I hearing things?</em></p>
<p>   “Thank you so much! I would be honoured to accept your offer.” He bows again, heart swelling when the judges all applaud him before he is offered an enclosed envelope which he steps forward to collect. As he does so, the tips of his fingers brush over the skin of Yixing’s hand; sending jolts of electricity through his body as he hastily steps away, bows for a third time before making his way to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Training, as to be expected, is a long and tiring adventure, even with his new friends there to renew him with energy and put a smile on his face. If it weren’t for Kun, Xiaojun, Winwin, Hendery and Lucas, he thinks he would have fallen into an endless pit of sleep by this point. No to mention the constant presence of Yixing in his life.</p>
<p>   That’s right. Zhang Yixing is his group’s teacher; because it is great for the sanity to have a permanently present libido.</p>
<p>   Never in his life has he felt so on edge. When they have vocal practice, Yixing is always using him for demonstrations, touching different points on his neck and jaw to show the other trainees how to achieve different vocal ranges. When they have gym sessions, Yixing is always right next to Jongdae doing sinful things, like using weights or showing off his leg muscles by doing more squats that the Korean boy can count. The worst is when they have dance practice.</p>
<p>  Oh boy, nothing compares to the sin that takes place in dance practice.</p>
<p>   When Jongdae finishes the dance routine, he always looks like he bathed in a puddle of sweat – his hair dishevelled and scruffy looking, and his clothes always ending up looking as if he was dressed by a monkey – but not Zhang Yixing. Oh no. That man is a gift from the gods, and anyone who argues is blind. Yixing always manages to end the lesson looking better than they did before it started; with a nice thin layer of sweat making his skin glow, his eyes hooded in that way that makes someone go weak at the knees, and – one way or another – he ends up shirtless; his flawless, chiselled muscles on display for the world to drool over.</p>
<p>   The proverbial cherry on top, however, is the way Yixing always seems to do these things to intentionally rile him up – whether it be with extra-long touches or a knowing smirk directed at him when no one else is looking – and my goodness does Yixing know <em>exactly</em> what he is doing.</p>
<p>   “Chen, stop staring. He’s going to notice.” Kun hisses from beside him; body following the specific stretches that Yixing is demonstrating at the front of the studio.</p>
<p>   Jongdae turns to glare at his friend, “I can’t help it, you know? Don’t act like you and Xiaojun are any better.”</p>
<p>   “That’s completely different.”</p>
<p>   “How?”</p>
<p>   “We’re in a relationship. You two aren’t.”</p>
<p>   “Yes we are.”</p>
<p>   “Oh really?” Kun smirks, following their teacher’s movements whilst giving Jongdae an all too familiar look.</p>
<p>   The Korean boy pauses for a second, “a student and teacher have a… type… of relationship…”</p>
<p>   Kun snorts, unattractively, but doesn’t respond as Yixing turns to face the trainees with an evil glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>   <em>Oh Lord…</em></p>
<p>   “Right, everyone. I want you in pairs for this one. For the next week we are going to be focusing on learning the dance to Love Shot by EXO.”</p>
<p>   Everyone but Jongdae cheers in excitement towards the long awaited “sexy” concept that Yixing had been hinting at for the past few days. Jongdae, however, almost has a heart attack; especially when Yixing decides it’s necessary to do a choreography demonstration. His mental state is somewhat safe, that is until the chorus begins and godly man starts doing body rolls as if his life depends on it. The second chorus isn’t much better, in fact it’s arguably worse when the crotch grab and lip bite are included. Jongdae is positive that he blacked out because when his vision straightens the song is, thankfully, over.</p>
<p>   “Now that you have a vague sense of the choreography, go and find someone to partner up with and get practicing.”</p>
<p>   Jongdae clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from Yixing’s arms to look at Kun, who already has a giggling Xiaojun clinging to his side.</p>
<p>   “Really?” He questions; annoyance very evident in his tone, “couldn’t have even spared a thought of me, could you?”</p>
<p>   Kun merely sticks out his tongue, before he’s dragging his boyfriend off to the corner of the studio – no doubt ready for a long make out session – leaving Jongdae to wander around in search of a partner. He very quickly realises that there’s either an odd number within the group, or someone isn’t here, for an hour into the lesson he finds himself practicing on his own.</p>
<p>   “Chen?” An all too familiar voice calls him name, so he swivels around on the floor to face unbelievably gorgeous man he has for a teacher.</p>
<p>    “Yes Sir?” It takes everything in his power to not squeak in response to his magical voice.</p>
<p>   “Don’t you have a partner?”</p>
<p>   “No Sir.”</p>
<p>   The subsequent smile on Yixing’s face is way too happy considering the situation, “well then, guess you’ll have to work with me.”</p>
<p>   <em>I’m dead.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “No, Chen. You need to move your hips more. Do it again.”</p>
<p>   Jongdae does his best not to growl out loud. They have done this move at least fifty times, not to mention they are the only two left within the studio since all the other trainees left over two hours ago. At this point, he is stuck between both loving the current situation, he’s found himself in, and hating it. On one hand he could go home and sleep for the weekend, on the other he gets to spend time with a very sweaty, shirtless and slightly aggressive Yixing.</p>
<p>   “Just get this right and we can go home, alright?”</p>
<p>   Jongdae says nothing as the music starts up, once again. He gets into the correct position and begins to dance as soon as the chorus comes in. He tries his best to move his hips properly, but he can feel how awkward he must look to Yixing so he gives up halfway through.</p>
<p>   He hears the music stop – after a few seconds – leaving the room in a deafening silence; Jongdae staring, defeated, at the scuffed wooden floorboards, feeling the frustrated gaze of his teacher upon his sweat drenched body.</p>
<p>   “I can’t do it.” He murmurs, keeping his gaze lowered.</p>
<p>   “What?”</p>
<p>   “I said… I. Can’t. Do. It.” It’s then that he shifts his gaze to the other male, watching as the frown is slowly etched deeper onto Yixing’s face.</p>
<p>   “You can. I know you can. You just need to push yourself more.” The older male argues, walking forward until he is within arm distance of the Korean trainee.</p>
<p>   “No I can’t. I’m a singer, okay? I’m not a dancer like you.” Jongdae truly feels defeated, knowing that he is unworthy of the time and effort Yixing is putting in to teaching someone who is as stiff as a plank of wood when he dances.</p>
<p>   Just when he thinks Yixing will lash out and start yelling at him – because “wannabe idols should never have a quitting attitude” – a soft hand touches his cheek; a gentle tug lifting his gaze to meet the other’s tender eyes.</p>
<p>   “Chen… This is definitely not the time to say this but… You have captivated my attention. I can’t seem to escape thoughts of you and I don’t know how much longer I can go on… without being distracted.”</p>
<p>   As Yixing speaks, the two shift closer to each other until they can feel the other’s breath against their skin. Jongdae has nothing to say in response, willing himself to let go and be consumed by the other; overwhelmed by the notion that Yixing has be plagued by the same feelings he has. When their lips meet it isn’t slow and gentle, it’s a fight to get a taste of each other as if they were two starved beasts feasting on each other. They lower to the floor – clothes flying across the room with an urgency never felt before. Their hands run over any bare skin they can find, mapping out every inch of skin and muscle and locking it away within their memories.</p>
<p>   Needing air, Yixing is the first one to pull away; his fingers hurriedly unbuttoning his jeans before moving to hook his thumbs over the band of Jongdae’s sweatpants, wasting no time in pulling them – and the younger male’s underwear – off his perfectly shaven legs.</p>
<p>   “Holy shit.” Yixing curses under his breathe – eyes taking in the sinful sight lain out before him – and the sound turns Jongdae on more than it should have.</p>
<p>   “I’m going to fuck you so hard… The only dick you’ll ever think about will be mine when I’m done with you.” The elder growls between gritted teeth, ripping his own trousers away from his body before crawling over the panting, completely pliant boy sprawled helplessly across the floor.</p>
<p>   Jongdae whines at the other’s words, leaking precum just at the thought of it.</p>
<p>   “Please… I want it… Want you.”</p>
<p>   No amount of preparation could have prepared him for this moment. Yixing’s fingers were amazing, they stretched him out so well, and his tongue was even better; managing to hit every nerve perfectly to the point where Jongdae was nothing more than an incoherent mess. But when his cock breached his entrance, the euphoria was beyond anything his dreams managed to conjure; and when the elder finally bottoms out, never did he think he could feel so perfectly full. The width of Yixing’s cock stretches him just the right way, the curve of his length hits all the rights places, and he is imbedded so deep within him that Jongdae can feel the slight bump protruding his lower stomach. It is both too much and not enough, which Yixing clearly feels as well since he has a firm grip on Jongdae’s slim waist; halting any movements he is impatient to make.</p>
<p>   After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing, Yixing manhandles the trainee’s smaller form until he is facing the mirror; breath catching at the sight of their dishevelled forms and the way Yixing holds onto him tightly; strong arms providing a barrier he dare not cross.</p>
<p>   “Now… I’m going to show you what your hips can really do.”</p>
<p>    Before he can question the other, Yixing is lifting him slowly – allowing the burning drag of his cock against his wall to torment him – before he’s being dropped back into the elder’s lap. The moan he lets out is of a sound he never knew he could make, but it only encourages Yixing’s actions. The elder uses his tight grip to have Jongdae’s hips move in circular motions, the movements causing the older man’s length to continuously brush against his prostate and the feeling is absolute bliss. Before he knows it, his hips have a mind of their own as he rolls his body into the gentle thrust of the dancer’s hips. A slender hand rises to light grip the base of his neck – the other arm slung tightly across his chest – as their movements grow more desperate. Jongdae can hear nothing but the sound of their skin slapping together, his own debauched moans and Yixing groaning deeply into his ear.</p>
<p>   “Fuck… Baby you feel so good.” Yixing growls out. Jongdae wants to respond but he can no longer fathom the concept of words.</p>
<p>   As their pace continues to increase, Yixing shifts their bodies forwards until Jongdae is bent over with the elder thrusting into him from behind. The change in position awakens even more pleasure from within his body, rendering him as nothing more than a drooling mess open to the will of the gorgeous man currently fucking the life out of him.</p>
<p>   “Baby, I’m close. You gonna cum with me?”</p>
<p>   The trainee manages to find the energy to nod, tears of pleasure spilling from his eyes as one last thrust against his prostate has him falling over the edge; his release spilling out onto the floor beneath him just as Yixing cums inside of him.</p>
<p>   The two fall to the floor – nothing more than tired, sweaty shells – waiting for the afterglow to die down.</p>
<p>   “Well…” Jongdae begins, his voice broken and throat sore, “I wasn’t expecting that.”</p>
<p>   Yixing releases an amused laugh, in-between his heavy breathing, “I figured it was time to finally make a move.”</p>
<p>   Jongdae rolls onto his side, wincing a bit at the soreness he will guaranteed be feeling for the next few days, to gaze questioningly at the flustered male.</p>
<p>   Yixing sighs, “if you’re up for it… I would like to give us a go. I know we did everything a bit backwards but I genuinely like you.”</p>
<p>   Despite his surprise towards the elder’s confession, Jongdae can feel the tug forcing his lips into a pleased smile.</p>
<p>   “Chen… Will you go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>   The addressed male carefully leans forward, placing a chaste kiss to the other’s lips before pulling away to answer.</p>
<p>   “I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>